Team Fortress
Team Fortress is a first person shooter with many realistic features including 9 unique classes. The two most popular games being Team Fortress Classic and Team Fortress 2. Classes and Characters There are 9 classes and many characters. All of which have video introductions called "Meet the ______" and/or "Meet the Amazing ______. " The classes are Pyro, Engineer, Spy, Heavy, Sniper, Scout, Soldier, Demoman, and Medic. Here is some in-depth info on the classes. Offense * The Scout is a cocky, fast-talking baseball fan and street runner from Boston, Massachusetts who can double-jump unlike any other class. He is a quick, agile character, and his stock weapons being a scattergun, a pistol, and an aluminum baseball bat. The Scout captures control points and pushes payloads twice as fast as other classes, but however the lowest health. * The Soldier is more durable than the Scout, but slower. As an American military man (despite the fact that he was never actually in the Army), the Soldier is armed with a rocket launcher, shotgun, and a folding shovel. The Soldier can use his rocket launcher to rocket jump to higher positions at the cost of some health. * The Pyro is a mentally unstable maniac of unknown gender or origin, who wears a fire-repellant suit and a voice-muffling gas mask. As well as a shotgun and fire axe, the Pyro is armed with a flamethrower which can set players on fire and produce a blast of compressed air that knocks away nearby enemies and extinguishes burning teammates. Defense * Demoman is a black, one-eyed, heavy-drinking Scotsman. Armed with a glass bottle, grenade and sticky bomb launchers, the Demoman can use his explosives to provide indirect fire and set traps. * The Heavy is a large Russian, heavy in stature and accent, and obsessed with firepower. Though he is the slowest class, he can sustain and deal immense amounts of damage. His stock weapons consist of his fists, a shotgun, and an enormous minigun that he affectionately refers to as "Sasha". * The Engineer is a relaxed and intellectual "good ol' boy" from Texas. The Engineer can build structures to support his team: a sentry gun for defending key points, a health and ammunition dispenser, and a teleporter entrance and exit. He is armed with a standard shotgun and pistol, and a wrench which is also used to repair, upgrade, and speed up building of his structures. He remotely destroys and builds his structures. Support * The Medic is a German doctor. The Medic's "Medi Gun" heals teammates and gradually builds "ÜberCharge"; on activatation, the ÜberCharge grants boosts such as temporary invulnerability to the Medic and patient. The Medic is also equipped with a syringe gun and bonesaw. He keeps doves as pets, his favorite of which is named Archimedes. * The Sniper is a cheerful New Zealand character equipped with a laser-sighted sniper rifle to shoot enemies from afar and a submachine gun, a SMG, and a kukri for close combat. * The French Spy is equipped with covert tools, including a cloaking device disguised as a watch, an electronic sapper used to sabotage and potentially destroy enemy Engineers' buildings, and a device hidden in his cigarette case that enables him to disguise as enemy players. Armed with a revolver, the Spy can also use his butterfly knife to stab enemies in the back (known as a backstab), which instantly kills them. Non-Playable Characters Other characters include the Administrator, an unseen announcer who provides information about time limits and objectives to players, and her assistant, Miss Pauling. The cast has expanded with Halloween updates, including the characters of Merasmus, the Bombinonicon, and the Mann Brothers. Category:PC Category:Valve Category:Steam